


Not What Was Arranged

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I make a long story short?” Derek nodded. “I’m in an arranged marriage that has to do with business and money and it sucks and my fiancé has a boyfriend she’d much rather be marrying and I’m actually really into guys so I’m not entirely sure how we are going to consummate this marriage and my wedding is in five months and I’ve already had two panic attacks about it and oh my god do you even blink???” Derek’s eyes were wide with surprise.</p>
<p>“Stiles how much have you had to drink today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles growled at the mirror as he failed to tie his tie for the third time in a row. He was to angry though and didn’t want to deal with a stupid tie. “I can’t believe this, I really fucking can’t fucking...” there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Stiles?” his dad poked his head into the room. “Son, you alright?”

 

“I hate you so much right now, I hope you know,” Stiles said darkly, glaring at him in the mirror. “I mean, I’ve been telling you this for a couple weeks...but I really, REALLY hate you.” His father sighed and walked in taking the tie and wrapping it around Stiles’ neck. “If you don’t mind pulling that till my face is purple, I’d really appreciate it.”

 

“Stiles,” his father sighed. “Look, I’m sorry.” 

 

“People don’t do this, you know?” Stiles glared. “No one’s done this since like, the 1800’s.”

 

“People do it all the time, it’s just a lot more hush hush, stop squirming,” Stiles gave in and let his father tie the necktie. “Stiles, I’m so sorry...But Mr. Martin, he’s doing us a favor.”

 

“Why?” Stiles said. 

 

“Because he’s very wealthy, and we’re very not, and ever since losing your mom...things have been tight, and my salary as the sheriff doesn’t help anymore...” his father said. 

 

“But why does it have to be like this?” Stiles asked. “Why can’t he just write you a check?” 

 

“Because they’re looking out for their daughter,” he said. 

 

“By forcing her into marriage?” Stiles asked. “With ME?” he decided to back off after that though, because his father looked tired and wary, like he hadn’t slept in days. Stiles dipped his head. He knew if his father could have found another option, he would have.

 

“I wish your mother was here,” his father said, making Stiles look up. “She’d come up with something.” Stiles stepped forward and hugged his father. “I’m so sorry Stiles.”

 

“I love you,” Stiles said. “I mean, I still hate you cause we’re in this mess and I’m twenty-one years old and getting married off, but I love you.” His dad cuffed the back of his head just as the doorbell rang. Both Stilinski men sighed. 

 

“I mean, it could be worse,” his father said. “At least she’s a looker.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact I usually lean toward the Y chromosome...” his dad shot him a look and Stiles rolled his eyes. He opened the door and saw three people facing him. Mr. Martin, he recognized, since he’d been over a couple times discussing the deal he was arranging with his father. The Martin’s were the owners of several industries in northern California, and they worked out of Beacon Hills. Stiles’s father was the sheriff in Beacon Hills, and sometimes, in Leonard Martin’s line of business, it was good to have the police on his side. And in turn, Mr. Martin would make sure the Stilinski’s wouldn’t go under due to debt. And to seal the deal and make everything go smoothly? There was Stiles and Lydia.

 

Stiles only met Lydia once, and he had always tried to erase it from his memories. It was the summer they were sixteen, and Lydia and her parents were spending the summer in Beacon Hills and Stiles hadn’t stumbled upon the fact that he was bi, with a bigger interest in guys, and he thought she was beautiful. He asked her out boldly and she laughed and shot him down. 

 

They blinked at each other when the door opened, and Stiles wondered if she was remembering the same moment he was. 

 

Mrs. Martin looked like she ate a dozen lemons before knocking on the door. Her hair was tied back tight and she wore a tight blue business suit. She looked over Stiles’ shoulder and didn’t acknowledge him once when he stepped aside and let them in. Lydia was quiet, which, from what he knew, was uncharacteristic of her. The five of them sat around the table, the adults talked. Lydia drummed her fingers on the table. Stiles wondered how far he’d get if he ran away right now. But he didn’t have anywhere to go. His pocket was continuously vibrating, probably Scott, the only person he shared any of this with. His dad patted his knee comfortingly. Lydia seemed to be the only Martin upset by this. Her parents seemed like it was any other business deal. Which, Stiles guessed it was.

 

“So that’s that,” Mrs. Martin clapped her head together. “I was thinking February.” 

 

“February what?” Stiles finally spoke, being shocked out of his stupor. 

 

“For the wedding, maybe Valentine’s weekend,” her eyes glowed excitedly. 

 

“That...” Lydia spoke up. “That’s in six months.”

 

“Plenty of time!” She said. Stiles shot his dad a panicked look and he gave him an anxious one back. This was a mess, and it was going to get worse over the next few months. “Stiles, do you know your tux measurements by any chance?” He shared a last look of desperation with his father and then turned to Lydia’s mother. 

 

“I’ll be sure to get those for you as soon as possible Mrs. Martin,” Stiles said with a big fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Stiles was on his way to work. No one played music in the mornings on the radio these days, so he plugged in his iPod and blasted Red Hot Chili Peppers as he pulled his ancient Jeep out of the driveway and headed south. Working in a research lab wasn’t his ideal goal in life, Stiles would be a lot happier teaching Physics instead of practicing it, but the professor in charge of the lab was the head of his department at school, and he promised Stiles a glowing letter of recommendation if Stiles worked with him this summer on his project. 

 

He’s just about to pass the county line when the Jeep starts to sputter. “Oh no, oh come on baby,” Stiles said. It was another twenty minutes to school. “Come on, just make it to Berkley, okay? I’ll get you help while I’m at work just...no don’t stop noooooo....” The Jeep died in the middle of the road and Stiles slammed his head on the steering wheel. 

 

His first call was to his professor, who was kind enough to say he understood car troubles, that he hopes the damage doesn’t cost too much, and he’ll see Stiles after lunch.

 

His second was to Triple A to get a tow. 

 

“It looks like the alternator died,” the patch on his coveralls said Red, which was odd to stiles since the man was bald. “It’ll be about $240 for a new one.” Stiles groaned. “And another $50 for shipping, cause we don’t got the part here, and ‘bout $100 for labor...”

 

“You’re shitting me,” Stiles said, with a glare. If he knew how to work on cars at all he’d just buy the piece and put it together himself. Red shrugged.

 

“That’s business bro, unless you want your precious Jeep to hang out here, we could use the scrap metal...” Stiles held up a hand. 

 

“That’s the cruelest thing you could say to a man,” Stiles said as he sighed. “Can I pay you when it’s all done?” he asked. 

 

“Sure thing. HEY DEREK!” Stiles jumped at the shout. A tall man with dark hair and scruff, a wife beater and jeans, and a grease rag over his shoulder, walked in and leaned against the door frame. He nodded a hello to Stiles and Stiles had to make sure his jaw hadn’t broken when it slammed to the ground. Why hadn’t his father married him off to this greek god instead of Lydia Ice-Queen Martin?

 

 “What’s up Red?” Derek asked. Red handed over Stiles’ information. “New alternator, that’s rough man,” it took Stiles a minute to realize that was directed at him, but he nodded quickly. “Well it looks like an easy fix once the part is here, if we order it now it’ll get here by Friday, I’ll have it fixed up for you by the end of the weekend, that sound good?” Stiles nodded again. 

 

_Speak words Stilinski!_ “Okay, cool.” _That’ll do._ His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked to see Scott was calling him.

 

“That your ride?” Stiles nodded. Geez, everyone else in the world wanted Stiles to shut up, and with this guy he couldn’t even form sentences in his mind. “Alright, we’ll call you when it’s ready.” Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Stiles. “Call me if you have any questions.” Stiles took the card and hurried out the door before his face resembled that of a tomato. 

 

“Dude, what’s the rush?” Scott asked as Stiles practically leapt into the car. “I thought your boss didn’t need you until after one, and it’s only ten...” 

 

“I just met the most gorgeous man and made a fool of myself now drive,” Stiles said quickly the words stumbling over each other. Scott chuckled and put the car in drive, leaving the garage and again, heading south to drop Stiles off at work. 

 

“But you always make a fool of yourself, isn’t that your “endearing quality?”” He teased, Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend. “Okay, dropping it, how’s the whole wedding thing coming along?” Again Stiles groaned. “Seriously?”

 

“Can’t you ask me what I thought of the 49ers game last night instead?”

 

“You hate football, and I haven’t seen you since you signed your life away to a stranger, so spill.”

 

“Remember when we were sophomores and that summer I asked out that red-head and she turned me down and I spent the whole summer trying to get her to go out with me?” Scott nodded. “Well the plan worked I guess cause now I’m marrying her.”

 

“You’re marrying Lydia Martin?” Scott asked. “Duuuuude...”

 

“If you say I lucked out, I’ll punch you,” Stiles said. 

 

“Well I mean, she’s kind of hot...” Scott said. Then he frowned. “Don’t tell Allison. Actually...Allison might know her, they went to the same school for a while before Allison moved to Beacon Hills, I can ask her, if you want?” 

 

“Um...sure,” Stiles said. He’d been trying to forget about Lydia, which wasn’t really a good sign to their soon to be marriage, but it’s not like either of them liked each other. “How long do you think I have to be married to her? Like is this an eternity deal or...”

 

“I don’t think family corporations like the Martins smile upon divorce...” Stiles groaned and hit his head on the dashboard. Scott patted his back. “It’ll be okay buddy, maybe you two will grow to love each other over time, like, one of you will get scarlet fever or something, and the other will nurse you back to health, and then you’ll be happily ever after... why are you staring at me?” 

 

“Scott, you watch too many Hallmark movies,” Stiles shook his head. “Like, more than the average man should.”

 

“Allison likes them,” Scott said. They pulled up in front of the school and Scott unlocked the door. “I’ll hang around town until you’re done if you want, I’m sure I can kill a few hours...”

 

“You should go find a tux place, get your measurements for Mrs. Martin, she wants them...” Stiles shouldered his bag.

 

“Why?” Scott tilted his head, confused. 

 

“Cause you’re my best man you dumbass,” Stiles laughed at the excited puppy face Scott gave him. 

 

“Really? Does this mean I can throw you a bachelor party?” Scott asked excitedly. “I can’t really afford Vegas, maybe San Francisco? Dude it’ll be a blast...” Scott was still planning out loud as Stiles walked away. At least one good thing was coming out of this wedding. He’d always have Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you need a ride?” Lydia’s voice asked through the earpiece in Stiles’ phone. Stiles sighed. 

 

“Because my Jeep broke down,” Stiles explained. “And your parents have called me eight times this week, EIGHT, Lydia, to tell me to be at that party on time and I know you’re in town shopping with Allison today so could you PLEASE stop by and pick me up? Please?” He could almost HEAR her roll her eyes. “Look, we need to start getting along if we’re going to be...”

 

“Fine.” She said sharply, cutting him off. “Five minutes, be outside.”

 

Stiles did as she asked, but she hated his tie and marched him back inside to change it. As she went through his very sparse collection of ties, Stiles stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, hands in his pockets. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that this will be his life in a few months. Waiting to go to dinner parties, Lydia hating his ties and making him change. 

 

“You should know,” Lydia said, breaking the silence as she pulled out a red tie and wrapped it around Stiles’ neck. “That this isn’t my idea either, I’m not bouncing off the walls to get married at twenty-one, especially to someone I barely know.” 

 

“Well that makes two of us,” Stiles said. “You should as well know...I’m kind of gay...” Lydia rose a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

 

“Kind of?” she asked. “Stiles you spent the entire summer before our Junior year pining for me. You bought me a flat screen TV...”

 

“Dude, that was five years ago,” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t call me dude,” Lydia snarked. “Well, maybe it’ll work out then, because I actually _have_ a boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. You know him?”

 

“Yeah...” Jackson was the captain of the lacrosse team Stiles played on in High School. “He’s kind of an asshole, sorry...” 

 

“Only if you don’t know how to deal with him. Anyway, that’s why my parents like this plan. Marrying you means I’m NOT marrying Jackson. But if you’re into men, I’m sure we can find an arrangement.” Lydia smiled at that. Clearly, her brain was running fifty times faster than Stiles’ and she was plotting something. She didn’t say a thing about it though, just kissed his cheek, which shocked Stiles a little. She patted that same cheek and then let the way back to her car. Without a word. 

 

Stiles was officially moderately terrified of his new fiancé. 

 

Stiles is doing his best to pretend to not be miserable. This dinner was apparently a surprise engagement party for Lydia and Stiles, and they spent the better part of the evening answering questions about the wedding. Well, Lydia answered questions, Stiles just nodded and smiled and wished he had his own car so he could make a getaway. 

 

He wondered how his Jeep was doing. It was only seven, was the shop open this late? He wondered if Derek the mechanic was working on it right now. He probably had oil and grease all over his wife beater that was doing a horrible job of hiding his muscle definition. Maybe it was too messy and he ripped it off. Yeah...yeah that would be good. Stiles wondered if it was hard work, working on cars. Did Derek sweat? Did his Greek-God body glisten with sweat? 

 

Suddenly, Stiles excused himself to the bathroom, needing to calm himself down. Once inside he starts to jump up and down, he loosens his tie and takes off his jacket. He splashed water in his face. He breathes. Then he looks at the mirror because it’s about time he has a serious talk with himself.

 

“Alright Stilinski, this is the deal,” he said to his reflection. “You can’t do this, this daydreaming about men thing. Okay, especially not out there, with a bunch of rich snooty people. You’re engaged, you’re engaged to be married to Lydia Martin and there’s nothing you can do about it, this is your life now.” He glared at his reflection, but looking back at him was just a sad and desperate face. “I know, I know, this sucks. But the Martin’s can help us, you know that. Think of Dad, he wouldn’t make you do this if it wasn’t dire.” He fixed himself up again, straightening his tie and putting on his jacket. “Now get out there, and man up. You got a long six months ahead of you.” And with a sigh, he turned and walked out the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

The high-pitched sound of his phone ringing caught him off guard. Stiles jolted out of bed Sunday morning and fell to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his face before answering his phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. “Hello?” he grumbled.

 

“Stiles? This is Derek Hale...from the garage?” Stiles immediately sat up straighter. 

 

“Oh, hey, hi, um...what’s up?” Stiles said quickly. Derek chuckled on the other end of the phone.

 

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” Stiles shook his head before remembering to speak. 

 

“Me? Naw I’m always up at...” He looked at his clock. “7:15 on a Sunday...” 

 

“Oh good,” apparently Mister Derek Hale was not fluent in the art of sarcasm like Stiles was. “Well I’m calling to let you know that your car is finished.”

 

“My Jeep?!” Stiles beamed. 

 

“Yup, good as...well, before the alternator gave out, you know you should really look into a car that was built in this millennia...”

 

“Don’t insult the Jeep, that baby runs fine 98% of the time,” Stiles said.

 

“And the other two?”

 

“I’ll be over in an hour,” Stiles laughed, hanging up the phone. 

 

He arrived more like two hours later, he spent twenty minutes longer than usual in the shower making sure he smelled clean and then pacing his house and panicking about seeing Derek and then telling himself he was being an idiot and then freakingo ut cause he was late and still had to make it to the garage.

 

Thus, when he got there, Derek was on his back, shirtless, and under a car. The echo of Stiles’ footsteps was drowned out by Metallica blaring through the garage. 

 

“Your boss lets you play music this loud at nine in the morning?” Stiles had to shout. Derek rolled out from under the corvette and grinned at Stiles, before grabbing a remote and shutting off the music. 

 

“Well being that I am the one that owns the place,” Derek said with a shrug, “I don’t see the harm, especially since I’m the only one here.” 

 

“Wait,” Stiles paused, “this is YOUR place?” Derek pointed to the sign out front.

 

“Hale Auto Body,” he said, then pointed to himself. “Derek Hale.”

 

“But that Red guy...”

 

“Can’t fix a car to save his life, so I let him work in the office, and sometimes, he forgets who signs pay checks,” Derek shrugged. Stiles nodded but he couldn’t really advert his eyes from the six-pack facing him, a smudge of oil running down his middle. Derek coughed and Stiles snapped back.

 

“My Jeep?” Stiles squeaked. Derek nodded and reached in his pocket, tossing Stiles the keys. Stiles thanked any and every god he could think of that he caught them. 

 

“All fixed up, just need some paperwork and we’re set,” Derek showed Stiles to the office where he _thankfully_ put on a t-shirt and sat behind the computer. He hit it a couple times and it roared to life. “Gonna be a minute, this thing sucks,” Derek apologized. 

 

“That’s okay,” Stiles said, sitting down. Immediately, his leg started to bounce with anxiety. “Sooooo, what compelled you to own an auto body place?”

 

“Well...it was my dad’s first,” Derek said, leaning on the desk, drumming his fingers. “Then when he died my uncle picked it up for a while, but it wasn’t really his thing so when I turned 18 he passed it off to me.” Derek smiled. “And I like it here, cars are simple, take ‘em apart put it back together...” He leaned back in his seat. “What compelled you to buy a piece of crap Jeep and pay tons of money every year to replace parts instead of calling ‘cash-for-clunkers’ and getting something that actually runs?”

 

“Hey, what did I say? Don’t insult the Jeep!” Derek smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes. “I bought it when I was sixteen, she’s my baby okay?” Derek shook his head just as the computer finally roared to life. Derek kicked it once more and the screen lit up. “Dude, talking about my piece of junk...”

 

“I prefer using paper but Red’s in charge of the office so...” Derek clicked on Stiles’ invoice and winced. He pulled out a pad of paper and made a note. “Alright, $240 is your total.”

 

“What?” Stiles asked. “Your desk guy was telling me close to $400!”

 

“He’s greedy,” Derek shrugged. “And knowing your car you’ll be here again, so you only have to pay for the part,” he smiled as Stiles siletly fist pumped the air in joy. 

 

“Dude, you’re the best, seriously, the best thing to happen to me this week,” Stiles said, pulling out a check book to pay Derek. 

 

“No problem,” Derek said. He took the check, stamped “PAID” of Stiles’ paperwork and led him out to the car where Stiles’ Jeep was waiting.

 

“So...thanks again,” Stiles said, feeling a little awkward. 

 

“No problem,” Derek kicked at dust on the ground. Stiles turned to the car, “Hey umm,” Stiles turned back, “I was wondering...I mean not right now cause I’m covered in grease but maybe sometime you’d like...” he was cut off by Stiles’ phone ringing. 

 

“One sec,” Stiles said, looking at the caller ID. He winced. “Lydia, what is it?” he asked with annoyance into the phone. Lydia then went off about something about Stiles THINKS it had to do with fonts for the invitations. “Lydia I don’t care what the invitations for our wedding look like...” that made her mad though. Apparently Lydia was better at playing the part than he was, and she started on a roll about fonts and flowers and musicians and finally Stiles got her off the phone promising to meet her at her house in twenty minutes. “Sorry that was...” 

 

Derek made an ‘o’ with his mouth and handed Stiles his keys. “Good luck with that,” he said and he hurried back into the garage. Stiles got behind the wheel of his car and repeatedly hit his head on the steering wheel until he composed himself enough to get going. Lydia needed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Stiles has a minor panic attack at the beginning of this chapter

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night but he kept his eyes shut. He had a dream. No, it was more of a nightmare, where he was married to Lydia and spent the rest of his life loveless, lonely, and miserable. Soon everyone left him. Scott wasn’t good enough for the Martin’s lifestyle, his father was gone, he had no one. Even Derek, a man he met two weeks ago, was in the dream, living life happier than Stiles would ever see for himself. 

 

Finally, with a gasp, Stiles opened his eyes. Lydia was hovering over him, sitting on his chest, her long, delicate fingers wrapped around his neck. Stiles tried to scream. But he couldn’t breathe. He was thrashing in bed, he was being shaken.

 

“Stiles!” Lydia yelled at him, demandingly, but she started to fade. 

 

“Stiles!” Someone else was screaming at him. Stiles fought against the hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Stiles!!” Stiles sat up, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. His father sat on the edge of his bed, his hands on his son’s shoulders. Worry etched in wrinkled on his forehead and in his eyes. “Stiles, breathe...” He rubbed Stiles' back as he gasped for air. 

 

"I can't," Stiles said between gasps. "I can't do it I can't marry Lydia, Dad."

 

"Oh Stiles," his father sighed, holding him closer. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He repeated it over and over until Stiles' breathing calmed down. 

 

"I miss Mom." Stiles leaned hi head on his day's shoulder. "She'd know what to do. She'd get us out of this mess." 

 

"I know she would," his father said, patting his back comfortingly. "I'm not looking forward to the lecture she's going to give me when I get up there." Stiles laughed, imagining his mother scolding his father and beating him with a pillow or something. 

 

"Thanks for coming to help Dad," Stiles said, feeling slightly better. His father smiled sympathetically. 

 

"It'll all work out for the best bud,” his father said. He kissed Stiles’ forehead and hugged him again. Stiles held him back. “Now try and get some sleep okay?” Stiles nodded. “Goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Stiles waited until his dad left and then got out of bed, ripping off the sweaty shirt and shorts, changing the sheets and throwing them all in the laundry bin by his door. He dropped on the bed, groaning into his now case-less pillow.

 

ThisSucked. ThisSucked. ThisSucked. ThisSucked. ThisSucked. ThisSucked.


	6. Chapter 6

“One Mocha please,” Stiles said cheerfully to the barista at his favorite little coffee place around the corner from his house. School was going to start up again and Stiles only had a couple times a week he actually NEEDED to be in Berkeley, so he was going to live at home with his dad for the remaining five months before he sold his soul to Lydia. 

 

“You really got to stop thinking about her that way Stiles, she’s not a dementor! She wears too much pink...oh my god she’s Umbridge.” He froze at this realization and by consequence, someone ran right into him. There was a yelp and definitely some coffee spillage and a couple people clapped and Stiles looked up to apologize and he was suddenly absolutely mortified. 

 

“Oh...Hi Stiles...” Derek said, looking down at his shirt that had coffee all over it. 

 

“Oh my god, Derek, I am so sorry,” he said. “Let me get you another cup? And a shit ton of napkins oh my god...” Stiles was bright red as he ran to the counter, ran back and basically threw paper napkins at the mechanic. Derek finally came out of the shock and laughed. 

 

“Stiles, calm down, it’s okay,” Derek said with a smile. “It’s okay, really stop throwing napkins at me it’s just a shirt.” Stiles sighed and stopped. The few other customers in the cafe stoped staring and went back to their daily lives.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Stiles said. “Please let me buy you a fresh cup of coffee?”

 

“I never say no to free coffee,” Derek said. Stiles nodded and took the discarded cup to the barista, returning three minutes later and handing Derek his drink. 

 

“So yeah...sorry about that...again,” Stiles said, blushing. “I’m just going to go...”

 

“You wanna sit with me?” Derek asked, gesturing to the chair across from him. “Unless you have somewhere you need to be...”

 

“No,” Stiles said. Derek frowned. “I mean, no, I don’t have anywhere to go...today is my day off...” He smiled nervously and when Derek smiled back, he plopped down in the seat. Awkwardly, he sipped at his coffee. 

 

“What are you carrying?” Derek asked, looking at the messenger bag filled with books that Stiles dropped to the ground with a loud thunk. 

 

“Text books, I just picked them up. Had them delivered to the bookstore here. School starts next week,” Stiles explained. 

 

“What are you studying?” Derek asked, putting the coffee cup down and looking at Stiles like he was generally interested. 

 

“Um..Physics,” Stiles said. “I know it sounds boring but...”

 

“I don’t think it’s boring at all,” Derek said. 

 

“Really? Cause When I tell people I work in a physics lab they tend to tune me out...” 

 

“What are you working on in the lab?”

 

“You’re going to regret asking me, I talk for days,” Stiles laughed. But Derek just leaned on his hand and waited. “Really? Okay well we’re doing this experiment right now that...”

 

And they hit it off. Stiles talked about the experiments he was in charge of at the lab, and about school and how he was glad to have finished his GE courses finally because he couldn’t pass history to save his life. Derek listened, even added comment to prove to Stiles that he was interested. He told Stiles how he liked the shop just fine, but he’d like to go back to school, get a degree in English maybe.

 

It goes on for hours.

 

They’re interrupted by a coughing and apologetic waitress. Derek and Stiles looked up at her and she blushed. “I’m really sorry,” she said. “But we’re closing...” Stiles looked around in shock. He and Derek had been talking for more than five hours?! Where did the time go?

 

Derek got up first and thanked the waitress and Stiles scrambled to get his bag and followed Derek out the door. It was dark in Beacon Hills now. Stiles had planned to just get the coffee and head back home, crack the books open early. He hadn’t expected the practically impromptu date he just had with the object of his imagination the last couple weeks. 

 

“We should hang out again sometime,” Stiles said boldly as he and Derek turned left from the shop. Derek must have run by to get coffee from the garage. They stopped on the corner. Stiles was heading up the street. 

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Derek said. “I had a good time.” He smiled. Stiles smiled back. He leaned a little closer to Derek, Derek leaned a little closer back. And then Stiles leaned in even father...

 

And then Derek pulled away and Stiles almost tripped and landed on his face. _What the hell?_

 

“I got to go,” Derek said quickly. “See you around Stiles,” he waved and hurried back to the garage, leaving Stiles standing there dumbstruck, his jaw, once again, hanging open because of Derek Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay I know I’m not normally the voice of reason here,” Scott said over the Skype call as Stiles paced his bedroom. “But isn’t this a good thing? He didn’t kiss you.”

 

“How is this a good thing?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Because you’re kinda getting married?” Scott said. “Remember? Lydia Martin, red hair...”

 

“It’s strawberry blonde, and anyway she’s got a boyfriend on the side, why can’t I? It’s not like I want to sleep with her... OH MY GOD SCOTT WHAT ABOUT OUR WEDDING NIGHT?!”

 

“Dude, one problem at a time, and I’m not talking to you about your sex life or lack there of while I’m at work...” Stiles groand and dropped into the chair in front of the computer. 

 

“I thought he liked me Scott,” Stiles pouted. 

 

“I know buddy.”

 

“He leaned in, he WAS going to kiss me,” Stiles slammed his head on his desk. 

 

“And like I said, it’s probably for the best since you’re ENGAGED!”

 

“But he doesn’t know I’m...” Stiles sat up suddenly, blinking at the webcam. “Oh my god.”

 

“I don’t like that face, that’s the face that got me frequent trips to detention...”

 

“Gotta go Scotty-Dog, love ya!” and Stiles slamed the laptop shut as he ran out of the room.

 

He was supposed to have lunch with Lydia that afternoon, but when he called, she didn’t sound too heartbroken. In fact, it sounded like Jackson was in the background and Stiles shrugged, hanging up the phone. He made his way across town to the auto body shop and saw Red sitting out front, fixing a part or something, Stiles wasn’t too sure. 

 

“Hey Red, is Derek here?” Stiles asked. Red eyed him for a minute.

 

“Piece of shit Jeep?” He asked. Stiles nodded with an exasperated sigh. Red looked him over for another minute before jerking his thumb behind him. “Lives down the path in a cabin in the woods. Only one there, cant miss it.” Stiles thanked him and hurried back to the path, following it to a small cabin just inside the woods. 

 

“Derek?” Stiles knocked on the door. “Derek it’s Stiles.” The door swung open, revealing Derek in sweatpants and AGAIN, no shirt. “You seriously have a problem with shirts, don’t you?” Derek only blinked.

 

“Stiles...what are you doing here?” That...that was a good question. It had all made sense to Stiles until this very moment where he was face to face with Derek. Now he was just blinking at him like all his braincells died at once. “Stiles?”

 

“I...” Stiles started. Then paused. “Why didn’t you kiss me last night?” Now it was Derek’s turn to blink dumbfounded. 

 

“Because you’re engaged?” Derek said. “I heard you on the phone with your fiancé, she sounded upset about something...”

 

“Yeah, upset that she’s marrying me...” Stiles sighed. Derek just looked more confused. “Can I make a long story short?” Derek nodded. “I’m in an arranged marriage that has to do with business and money and it sucks and my fiancé has a boyfriend she’d much rather be marrying and I’m actually really into guys so I’m not entirely sure how we are going to consummate this marriage and my wedding is in five months and I’ve already had two panic attacks about it and oh my god do you even blink???” Derek’s eyes were wide with surprise.

 

“Stiles how much have you had to drink today?”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Stiles groaned. “I just...I really like you, and I wanted to explain everything before you shot me down completely.”

 

“Shot you down?”

 

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” Stiles asked. Derek blinked. “I mean if Lydia can go out with other guys up until the wedding, why can’t I?” Derek looked him over and Stiles wondered if he might just go back into his cabin and slam the door in his face. Its what any sane person would do. 

 

Instead of that though, Derek took a quick step in Stiles’ direction and leaned in, capturing him in a kiss. It shocked Stiles into silence and took him a couple of seconds before he kissed him back in relief. He felt hands at his waist pulling him closer to Derek and he reciprocated by lifting his hands and carding them through Derek’s hair. 

 

“Seven?” Derek asked, pulling away. “Meet me here?” Stiles nodded, wordless and with wide eyes. 

 

“Okay,” he said, a little breathless. “Seven.” Derek smirked and turned back inside, closing the door. Stiles stood there for another minute, breathing heavily, before running home, desperately in need of a cold shower before his date that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, Derek had insisted that he really had planed to take Stiles on on their first date. But when Stiles came to his door, knocking nervously, Derek was still thinking about the kiss from earlier. He couldn’t get Stiles out of his head. 

 

Neither could Stiles. He changed his clothes maybe two dozen times before settling on his red button-down, no tie, and black jeans. He paced his room until quarter to Seven, cracking his knuckles, trying to calm himself, panicked beyond belief. 

 

But when he got to the door, the nerves faded a little, and he thought of the kiss Derek initiated from earlier, and _oh maybe he shouldn’t start that train of thought again..._

 

Derek opened the the door and upon seeing Stiles, his heart stuttered a little. How was it that he had these reactions for someone he’d only seen less than a handful of times. 

 

“Hey,” Stiles said with a shy smile. 

 

“Hey,” Derek said back. He leaned in and gave Stiles another kiss. 

 

Really, if they had wanted to leave the house for their date, that probably wasn’t the smartest of ideas. Because once Derek’s lips touched Stiles’, Stiles responded by stepping in and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, deepening the kiss. Derek breathed in sharp through his nose and he grabbed Stiles by the hips, pulling him in close, his hand splayed against Stiles’ back. 

 

Stiles stumbled as they backed into the house, Derek kicked the door shut and pressed him up against the wall. He moved the kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking selfishly at his throat. 

 

“Oh god,” Stiles whimpered. “Don’t stop, Derek.” He arched his back, pressing against Derek, tilting his head to give Derek more room. The older man unbuttoned Stiles’ shirt and kissed, bit, sucked his way down the exposed flesh. Cold air hit Stiles’ skin and he gasped, arching again when Derek threw the shirt to the side and captured him in another hungry kiss. 

 

“Bedroom?” Derek asked between kisses. Stiles nodded and he worked on Derek’s shirt blindly as they continued kissing while Derek led the way down the hall to his bedroom. Stiles pushed at Derek until he was lying on the bed and Stiles was above him, straddling his hips. 

 

“This is okay?” Stiles asked, his hands running up and down his chest. Oh how many hours a day had he spent day dreaming about these abs?

 

Derek sat up and kissed Stiles. This kiss was sweet and gentle and Stiles practically melted. “Best first date ever,” Derek said against Stiles’ lips before pulling him back onto the bed. 

“So what happens now?” Derek asked after he finally caught his breath. He lied in the middle of the bed, sprawled and blissed out. Stiles lied on top of him, exhausted, but still kissing Derek’s cheek and neck and shoulder.

 

“Shhhh,” Stiles said. “Not now,” he said, nuzzling into Derek’s neck. Stiles felt warm arms wrap around his torso, a blanket being pulled up around him. 

 

“Stiles you’re engaged,” Derek said. Stiles sushed him again and kissed him quiet. 

 

“Tomorrow, okay, we can talk about this tomorrow,” he curled back into Derek, his body fitting his perfectly. “Tonight, we sleep, we cuddle, we have morning sex, we be happy, okay?” Derek chuckled. 

 

“Okay Stiles,” Derek said smiling. He pressed his cheek to Stiles’ and turned out the lamp on the bedside table. Besides, what was the harm? Even if they did start some sort of relationship, it’s not like it would last five months. Derek’s never even BEEN in a relationship that lasted that long. This would be good, they’d see each other a little, they’d have a good time, and then when Stiles’ wedding got closer, they’d call it off. Hey maybe Derek would even make a friend out of this. 

 

This will be good, he thought, before falling asleep with Stiles in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

“Which one do you like better?” Lydia asked. Stiles blinked up at her.

 

“They’re both chocolate...” he said, looking at the two cakes she put in front of him. 

 

“One is chocolate fudge and one is mocha,” she rolled her eyes. “Just pick one Stiles,” she sighed and dropped to the chair in front of him. 

 

“Which one do you like? Lydia, we’ve been eating cake for an hour...” 

 

“ _You’ve_ been eating cake for an hour,” Lydia said. “I’ve been on the phone with my parents and _Jackson_ ,” she practically spit the last word. 

 

“You haven’t been trying all the cake?” Stiles asked. She shook her head. Stiles took a fork full and pointed it at her and she shook her head. “Lydia Martin try it.” They had a stare off and finally Stiles won for once and she took a bite of the cake. “Thank you,” he smirked. “What’s wrong with Jackson?”

 

“He’s upset,” she rolled her eyes. “Which is understandable, with the wedding three weeks away,” she looked at the cake with wide eyes and then back to Stiles. “Which one was that?”

 

“The chocolate one,” Stiles said.

 

“They’re both chocolate though,” Lydia said. Stiles laughed and she rolled her eyes, taking another bite. “That one, its the fudge, I like it.” Stiles lifted the name card and held it up to he. 

 

“That’s the mocha,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and banged her head on the table. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Lydia laughed. Her giggles set off Stiles’ laughter and soon the two of them were laughing so hard they were in a fit of giggles in the middle of the bakery. 

 

“You two have made a decision then?” the owner asked. Lydia was still clutching her stomach in laughter and Stiles handed the “Mocha” cake to the baker. “Thank you, this will be ready by the wedding next weekend Miss Martin, Mr. Stilinski.” Their laughter began to subside and Lydia sat up, wiping away a tear. Stiles smiled at her. If it wasn’t for the impending doom of their engagement and wedding, Stiles figured he and Lydia could have actually been friends. 

 

His pocket vibrated and when he pulled it out, a message flashed on the screen and the smile on his face was not lost on Lydia. 

 

“Is it that guy you think you’re keeping a secret?” Lydia asked, packing up her purse. Stiles blushed. “Hey I dated Jackson up until now, I don’t blame you for doing the same.”

 

**_Derek:_ ** _Movie tonight? My place?_

 

“Does he know?” Lydia asked as Stiles responded enthusiastically.

 

“Know what?” he asked, following her out of the bakery. 

 

“That you’re engaged?” Lydia asked, Stiles sighed dramatically. “So that’s a yes?” 

 

“We don’t like to talk about it...” Stiles said. 

 

“Neither did Jackson and I, and then all of the sudden it was here,” Lydia leaned against her car that was parked behind Stiles’. She looked him over, much like she had on the first day she came over to his house. “I’m sorry my family is dragging you into this,” She said sincerely. “I know it’s hard for you.” 

 

“It’s hard for you too,” Stiles said. 

 

“Yes but I was expecting it, its something people in my family do, marry their daughters and sons off for business opportunities....” She sighed but then smiled up at Stiles. “I’ll see you later in the week Stiles?” he nodded and she waved before getting in her car and driving off. Stiles watched her car go and put his hands on his hips, letting out a short, dry laugh. 

 

Stiles was pretty sure he just became friends with his fiancé. 

________

 

Stiles was curled up with Derek on his sofa, watching probably the worst movie of all time, but that was okay. He liked Derek’s company anyway. And now Derek wouldn’t mind that Stiles would talk through the whole movie anyway. 

 

“Did you know there are different types of chocolate cake?” Stiles asked, his face pressed to Derek’s chest. Derek looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, a smirk on his lips.

 

“I mean I just tried like three dozen kinds of cake today, and chocolate isn’t just chocolate, theres chocolate with fruit and chocolate with nuts and dark chocolate and chocolate mocha and chocolate fudge and...”

 

“Is that why you were practically bouncing off the walls when you got here?” Stiles nodded. “And here I was just thinking you were excited to see me...” he teased.

 

“I’m _always_ excited to see you,” Stiles said, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. Derek smiled into the kiss.

 

“What were you doing with three dozen cakes today anyway?” Derek asked.

 

“Wedding stuff,” Stiles said and immediately regretted it, feeling Derek stiffen up. Stiles’ impending doom/wedding was a taboo topic between the two of them, but they had to know it was coming eventually...right?

 

“That’s soon...isn’t it?” Derek said quietly. 

 

“Next weekend,” Stiles responded with a whisper, closing his eyes. Derek let out a short breath and stood up. “Derek!”

 

“I’m sorry I just...” Derek shook his head. “I mean what are we doing Stiles?”

 

“What are we doing?” Stiles repeated. “I mean we’ve been seeing each other...” 

 

“In private, behind people’s backs...” Derek frowned. “I can barely go out with you in public Stiles, and when I do I can’t hold your hand, I can’t hug you, be there for you when you’re upset...” He dipped his head. “You’re getting married in a week Stiles.”

 

“I know but...what do you expect me to do?” Stiles asked. “You want me to call off the wedding, you didn’t’ think I thought of that five months ago Derek? I CAN’T.” He stood up to be level with a now pacing Derek. “My Dad...he’ll lose everything, he can’t keep up with the bills from when my mom died, from when she was sick...” He reached out and took Derek’s hand. “If Lydia and I go through with this...well her family will take care of things, of me and my dad...”

 

“And the only price is the Sheriff’s department turning their cheek and your eternal misery?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged and looked at his shoes. 

 

“I shouldn’t have done this to you,” Stiles said sadly. “I just...I didn’t...when we got together it hadn’t sunk in...” 

 

“I know...” Derek stepped forward and tucked his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “I know.”

 

“I should go...” Stiles said, beginning to pull away, but Derek reached out and took his hand, pulling him back in. 

 

“Please stay,” he said, pleading in his voice. “Stiles if...if I only have you for just a little while longer, I want to spend as much of that time I can with you.”Stiles heart flipped and he leaned up and kissed Derek soundly. 

 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll Stay.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Dude, where are we?” Scott asked, a bit sloshed as the cab pulled up to Derek’s AutoBody garage. Stiles was only a bit drunk, enough that he could walk, just not in a straight line. He asked the cabbie to bring him to Derek’s. 

 

“Not important Scotty,” Stiles patted his head. “Now you get home and sober up okay, I’ll meet you at the church at noon tomorrow?” 

 

“That’s right cause my brotha is getting MARRIED!” Scott shouted out of the cab.

 

“Here’s his address, I already texted his girlfriend so she knows to drag his ass out of the car,” Stiles said, handing the Cabbie an extra twenty. He waved goodnight to his best friend and then turned past the garage and down the path to Derek’s place.

 

“Who works on their car in the dark at midnight?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. Derek jumped and turned, but relaxed seeing Stiles there.

 

“Thought you were at a bachelor party,” Derek said, wiping his hands on a rag. 

 

“I was but I got bored,” Stiles said. “I rather have spent the evening with you.” Derek smiled, but he looked away. “Derek...”

 

“Stiles...” Derek sighed. “This is such a bad idea, you’re getting married tomorrow...but...”

 

“But?” Stiles asked, walking over to Derek.

 

“I’d hate myself forever if I never told you.” Derek put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Oh my god you’re married too, aren’t you?” Stiles asked, teasing.

 

“No I’m not married you idiot,” Derek laughed. “I love you.” Stiles blinked at him for a minute. “Stiles...” But Stiles squeaked and leapt at Derek, clinging around him and kissing him hard. 

 

“Oh my god Derek,”Stiles smiled into the kiss, pressing his forehead to Derek’s. “I love you too.” Derek grinned at that, holding Stiles close and kissing him soundly. Derek carried him into the house, kissing his face, his lips, his neck, smiling against the skin of his shoulder when Stiles pulled his shirt away, dropping it to lie on the stairs as Derek carried him up it. He laughed happily, like a man in love, when the door was kicked closed and the fell into bed together.

 

Hours later, before the sun even came up, Stiles woke in the caring comfort of Derek’s arms. Light from outside shined through the shutters, putting a soft glow on Derek’s face. Stiles couldn’t resist tracing the lines of Derek’s face. Derek’s nose scrunched up at the touch and Stiles kissed the tip, smiling widely at him. “Hi,” Stiles said, carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Hi,” Derek repeated back, smiling softly. “It’s early...still dark...” 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Stiles admitted, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you.” Derek’s grin widened. 

 

“I love you too,” Derek said. They lied like that for a while, holding each other, looking at each other. Derek let out a sigh and pressed his face to Stiles’ neck. “Don’t go today Stiles.” He said quietly, almost pleading. “Stay with me.” 

 

“Derek...” he wondered if Derek could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces. “I...” 

 

“I know,” Derek said. “I know and I understand...” 

 

“I just want to be with you...” Stiles said. “That’s all I want Derek.” He swallowed back a lump in his throat. “I wish things were different...” 

 

“Me too,” Derek said, thumb stroking Stiles cheek. “What time do you have to go?” 

 

“Wedding’s at noon,” Stiles said. “Lyd’s mom says I have to pick up the tuxes at ten and head over to the church...”

 

“Can I go?” Derek asked, avoiding Stiles’ eyes. Stiles seemed stunned. 

 

“Wh...what?”

 

“I want to go,” Derek said. “I want to...be there...to support you...” 

 

“You do?” Stiles said, shocked. 

 

“I mean, it might actually kill me to see you marry Lydia,” Derek said. “But, that’s what you do right? For people you love?”

 

“I want you there,” Stiles said, smiling softly. “It...it would mean the world to me Derek...” He leaned in to kiss Derek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Derek sat in his car for about twenty minutes, just staring up at the church. This was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have said he’d come, it would be too painful to see the man he loves marry someone else. 

 

But Stiles...Stiles needed him, and he couldn’t turn away from that. So with a sigh he got out of the car, fixed his tie, and walked into the church. There were just stragglers now filing in, only five minutes to the wedding and Derek was the only one in the lobby of the church when a door opened and a head filled with strawberry-blonde hair stuck out and looked around. 

 

“Hey!” she called out to him. Derek turned. “Oh god I don’t even know you, you’re not a friend of the bride’s are you?”

 

“No,” Derek said. “I um...”

 

“Oh good, can you help me please?” She blushed. “I put the dress on before the shoes and I can’t reach the straps.” Befuddled, Derek walked over into the Bride’s Suite and Lydia Martin lifted her leg, putting her foot on the chair. “You’re the best thank you...what’s your name?”

 

“Um...Derek,” he said, large fingers fiddling with the buckle on Lydia’s shoe. He used to help his sister with these buckles all of the time and they really just didn’t make any sense to Derek at all. At his name, Lydia paused and he looked up to her, confused at her silence. Her eyes seemed kind of sad and a bit in awe. 

 

“You’re him aren’t you?” Lydia asked. Derek furrowed his eyebrow. “Stiles’ Derek?” Derek nodded. “Oh god and you’re in here helping me? I must be your least favorite person in the world right now.”

 

“You’re not,” Derek said simply. Besides, it wasn’t Lydia’s fault they were caught up in this arranged marriage. He finished the straps and then stood up and was surprised when Lydia hugged him. “Uh...”

 

“He’s lucky to have you,” Lydia whispered in his ear. “I know this isn’t going to be easy for you. Jackson couldn’t even bother the show up.”

 

“It’s because it hurts,” Derek said. Chimes from the church bells rang, signaling that it was noon. Lydia let out a slow breath. Derek thought she didn’t look like what a woman in a wedding dress should look like. She looked almost sad. “I’m going to go sit down.” Derek said. “I...I hope you two find a way to be happy together.”

 

“Me too Derek...” she said. “Me too.”

 

At the alter, Scott had to keep hold of Stiles’ sleeve to keep the poor boy from pacing. Stiles felt his mouth dry, and it was clearly too hot in here, even for February. “Just breath man,” Scott said, squeezing his arm. Stiles looked up and saw someone take a seat toward the back of the church and he relaxed instantly, seeing Derek give him a little wave. 

 

Suddenly, organ music played and Stiles jumped, his last chances to run were gone as the back doors opened and Lydia walked down the aisle toward him. They had rehearsed this all a hundred times maybe two nights ago, so Stiles just went with muscle memory when he took Lydia’s hand, faced the priest, and then ceremony began. As the priest spoke, Stiles’ mind wandered. He wondered what he’d do if Derek and him were in different positions, probably wouldn’t of been brave enough to show up, honestly.

 

“And now, if anyone here has reason to believe these two shouldn’t be married...” Lydia’s hand clutched Stiles’ tight. Earlier that day, Stiles had begged Derek to not say anything at this point. They HAD to go through with this...

 

Apparently someone didn’t get that memo though, because there was a banging sound at the back of the church and Stiles and Lydia spun around to see none other than Jackson Whittemore standing there, sweating from running, eyes wide. Everyone was staring at him. 

 

“Jackson...” Lydia asked, like she couldn’t believe it either.

 

“I object,” Jackson said. “I...you...” he stammered. “Lydia, you can’t marry him.” 

 

“I have to object too,” Allison said, from her spot beside Lydia. “Lyds you don’t love him.”

 

“Same here,” Scott said from Stiles’ side. 

 

“Dude...” Stiles said. 

 

“We’ll figure something else out, okay? You’re not in love, not with Lydia, this isn’t right dude.”

 

“Is there anyone in this wedding party that DOESN’T object to this matrimony?” Stiles looked at Lydia, and she looked back at him, they both raised their eyebrows at the priest. “Well then what am I doing here?”

 

“Um excuse me don’t I get a say?” Lydia Martin’s father was standing. 

 

“No, Daddy, you don’t,” Lydia whirled around. “You don’t get a say, and I hate myself for letting it get this far.”

 

“Lydia...” 

 

“Hush mother,” Lydia snapped. Stiles looked at her in surprise. “Look, you two, don’t get a say in who I love. And you can push away Jackson all you want but as you can see he’s not going anywhere,” she reached her hand out and Jackson moved up the aisle to take it. “And what you’re doing to poor Stiles and his father is just wrong, his dad came to you for help and you just saw it as another way to keep me away from Jackson. Well look who’s genius plan backfired.” Her parents sat in stunned silence and she grinned, proud of herself. She sent a wink to Stiles before tugging Jackson’s hand. “Let’s get out of here, huh?” and she and Jackson ran out of the church under the shocked gaze of their guests. Before leaving though, she tossed the bouquet to Derek, smiling at him before she and Jackson left the church. 

 

Once Lydia was gone, the guests were whispering in hushed excitement. In the front of the church, Stiles was standing there awkwardly, but smiling a little. He felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He walked to the front row where his dad was sitting, shaking his head, a small smirk on his face. “So did you enjoy the show?” he dad snorted.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles,” his dad said. “For everything,” Stiles held up his hand. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. He took his Dad’s hand. “I want you to meet someone,” he pulled him out of the pew and out the side door he saw Derek escape out of. Out in the alley next to the church, was Derek waiting patiently, playing with the flowers Lydia tossed at him. He looked up at Stiles when he came outside and his face practically lit up. 

 

“Hey you,” Stiles said, “caught the bouquet eh?”

 

“Something like that,” Derek said with a smirk. He handed the flowers to Stiles who beamed. 

 

“Dad, this is Derek,” Stiles said.

 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said offering his hand. “I’m glad to meet you.”

 

“You too...who are you?” Stiles snorted. 

 

“Dad, Derek is my boyfriend,” Stiles said, smiling over at Derek. His father mad an ‘o’ with his mouth, nodding. 

 

“Ah I see,” he said. “You’re the reason Stiles has been in such a good mood these past few months.” They shared a look before both turning to his dad. “Well it sure wasn’t as hell all of this,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Speaking of, I should go in there and make sure Mrs. Martin’s head didn’t explode. Derek,” he nodded his head. “I expect to see you at dinner Friday.”

 

“Yes sir,” Derek nodded. The Sheriff patted Stiles’ head before heading back inside. 

 

“So...” Stiles started, but Derek didn’t wait for him to finish, instead pulling Stiles close to him and capturing his lips in a kiss. Stiles melted into the kiss, much like he did their first kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and jumped. Derek caught him and Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

“Do you have any other arranged marriages I should be concerned with?” Derek asked. “A secret wife hidden somewhere, a boyfriend on the other side of the country, illigetimate children you’ve fathered?” Stiles threw his head back and laughed. 

 

“No, nope, nada, and oh god no,” Stiles laughed, leaning in and kissing Derek softly. He pulled away and rested his head on Derek’s locking gazes and smiling widely. “I’m all yours Derek.”

 

“I love you,” Derek grinned. “So much.”

 

“I love you too,” Stiles said before leaning in and kissing Derek again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 will be the epilogue! Thanks for reading everyone!


	12. Epilogue

Six months later, Stiles is cooking dinner in Derek’s kitchen. Well... _their_ kitchen, since Stiles moved in about a month after his failed wedding. Derek was late and it was getting dark, and Stiles, being the worrier that he was, was watching out the window like a lonely puppy, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. 

 

Finally, Stiles saw Derek walking up the path from the garage to the cabin in the woods and Stiles hurried outside to meet him, leaping into his arms. 

 

“Oh hi,” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“I missed you,” Stiles said. “I got off of work early today and it’s been quiet all day, and then you were late coming home...”

 

“And you worried.” Derek said with a knowing look. Stiles rolled his eyes. Aww babe you did worry? I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay, you’re home now,” Stiles said, kissing him as Derek carried him into the house. Derek smiled. He liked that Stiles called their place home, he liked that Stiles was there when he arrived at the cabin and it wasn’t so quiet anymore. He liked that he had someone who cared and noticed when he was an hour later than he said he’d be. 

 

He liked having a home with Stiles. 

 

“What were you doing anyway?” Stiles asked when Derek put him down and he walked off to the kitchen. Derek didn’t respond right away, placing the contents of his pocket on the side table by the door, but keeping a small velvet box in his pocket. 

 

“Hmm?” Derek asked, following Stiles into the kitchen. He had his back to him, stirring Spaghetti sauce. 

 

“You said you’d be home around six and it’s almost eight...lost track of time?” Stiles waited for Derek to respond but his boyfriend was being abnormally quiet. “Derek..?” he turned round and jumped. About a foot away from him, Derek Hale was on his knee in front of Stiles and Stiles nearly dropped the wooden spoon he was using. 

 

“I went to see your dad after work...” Derek said honestly, smiling at the look of surprise on Stiles’ face. “To get his blessing.”

 

“What did he say,”  Stiles asked, choking his voice on a sob.

 

“That he’s surprised we waited this long,” Derek said with a smile. “That he thought we’d elope months ago...” Stiles let out a laugh and so did Derek. “I know you’re weird about marriage...”

 

“With good reason...”

 

“But this,” he held up the ring. “This isn’t a business deal. It isn’t about money or how society expects us to act. It isn’t a symbol of everlasting doom...” he reached out his hand and pulled Stiles closer to him. “This is me, promising you...” he slid the ring onto Stiles’ finger. “To spend the rest of my life completely and utterly in love with you.” Stiles sobbed again, but he was smiling at Derek through the tears. It was then Derek realized he was crying too. “Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?” Stiles beamed at him and knelt down in front of Derek, cupping his face in his hands, wiping at his tears.

 

“Yes,” Stiles said, and his heart felt like it was bursting. “Yes I’ll marry you oh my god Derek!” Stiles leaned in and captured Derek’s lips, kissing him with all the emotions he was feeling. This, true love and happiness, was what Stiles once thought he’d never had.

 

But now he had his happily ever after all set with the man he loved, and nothing could ever beat that.


End file.
